Harry Potter and the Case of the Rainbow Bubbles
by Mistymist
Summary: Fred and Ron thought they were being helpful they thought wrong! Hr/G with a side of other pairings. Written foe the Twin Exchanges January Challenge. Thanks to Karasays and Nolagal for the help. Warning for crack and Fred not being dead.


Hermione/Fred or George

Bubbles

Sweet Merlin's funny little toe!

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked the moment he stumbled out of Hermione's floo.

"I got your owl and came as soon as I could." Her only response was to gurgle incoherently while glaring daggers at Fred Weasley.

"I bet that went over well," said Fred, smirking slightly at Harry's bedraggled appearance and the mismatched buttonholes on his shirt, seeming not at all concerned by the situation. He was scribbling notes rapidly on a clip board. Harry felt very confused and really wished someone would just tell him what was going on.

"Tell me what happened Hermione," Harry insisted, holding her hand gently and joining her in glaring at Fred. Hermione tried to speak again, but this time when she opened her mouth to speak bright pink bubbles escaped her parted lips. When one of the bubbles landed on his clip board Fred finally looked up.

"Interesting," was all he said before returning to his notes.

"Would someone tell me what is the name of Merlin is going on!" Harry demanded, tearing the clipboard from Fred's long fingers, accidently ripping it in two.

"Temper, temper," Fred chuckled, wagging his finger at Harry. "There is absolutely nothing to be alarmed about Harry. Hermione here just needs to say the magic words and then we can all laugh about it. Here, why don't you have a biscuit?" Fred asked as he handed Harry a plate of biscuits.

Hermione made an angry gurgling noise causing rainbow coloured bubbles to escape through the corners of her tightly clamped lips. Harry turned his head to look at her as he reached for a biscuit, food always had a calming affect on him. Hermione leapt forward using herself as a human shield between Harry and the plate but it was too late. Harry already had a biscuit in his hand and promptly swallowing the whole thing in one go.

"What?" He asked her through his mouthful, strangely reminiscent of Ron. Hermione slapped herself in the forehead at his stupidity before collapsing into the sofa and burying her face in a cushion.

Just then the fireplace roared to life and out tumbled George and Ron. Harry felt his throat tickle strangely. Thinking that maybe he had a small piece of biscuit lodge there, he coughed trying to clear it. This started an even stranger chain reaction, and in short order he found himself choking.

George, being the noble and courageous Gryffindor, came to his rescue; he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's middle and squeezed. When he had recovered, Harry turned and hugged George tightly, taking him completely by surprise and shouting right in his face.

"I love you George!"

George, dumbfounded, blinked several times but said nothing. He did push Harry gently away from him and move as far away from him as possible though.

Fred leant down and picked up the two halves of his clipboard before tapping it with his wand, shouting Reparo and crossing out one of his notes rather violently.

"That's the fourth one today," George said shuddering. "First Percy, then Verity, then Lee and now Harry. Don't get me wrong mate you're a top bloke and all, but since I don't swing that way and Ron's quite a bit bigger than me these days…" George explained giving Harry a wink and taking a seat beside Hermione.

"Will somebody tell me why that just happened, and why poor Hermione has Rainbow coloured bubbles spouting from her mouth? Please." Harry asked.

Everyone ignored him; Ron and Fred were whispering conspiratorially between themselves, and George oddly enough was stroking Hermione's hair, smiling fondly down at the back of her head where her hair had began to run through all the colours of the rainbow.

"Sweet Merlin's funny little toe! If someone doesn't tell me right this minute what the heck is going on, I swear I will go all Chosen One on your arses!" Harry bellowed, much more loudly than was necessary. Ron swooned; he loved it when Harry got all worked up. Fred felt a little weak kneed too, but he hid it well.

"It's all Ron's fault!" Fred muttered nervously once the windows started to rattle from the excess magic pulsing through Harry.

"Tis not! Just because I suggested spiking the biscuits doesn't make it my fault. You're the one that was moaning about George carrying on like a love sick fool. I wanted to give the potion to him instead; but No, you had insisted we give it to Hermione, because you are clearly mental," Ron said defensively.

"Now hang on just a minute," George cut in, throwing Hermione off his lap so quickly she landed on the floor in a heap. "I did no such thing!"

"Anyhoodle," Fred replied, once again ignoring everyone else in favour of hearing the sound of his own voice. "Ronnikin's said he would help. He stole this idea he had heard on that As the Cauldron Bubble's program on the wireless. He said all we had to do to get George what he wanted was to give him a mixture of love potion and truth serum, in a very small dose, and get him to admit his undying love for Hermione, and then we could all get on with our lives," Fred explained.

Harry continued to stare blankly at him. "I don't get it," He said frowning.

"Well once I reminded him that all Weasley's are highly allergic to love potions, I decided to give it to Hermione instead."

"But then why did Percy scream he loved me at the top of his voice this morning?" George asked out of nowhere.

"'Cause Percy is strange, bless his little cotton socks, and if my research is correct the other's did it because secretly they want you bad," Fred told him matter of factly.

"Oi," Harry protested before looking at his feet and blushing slightly. "Okay I admit it I think you're really hot George, but I only love Ron."

"Yes, we know!" the twins chorused.

"So how do we fix Hermione then?" Harry asked after a few minutes of bashful foot shuffling.

"All she needs to do is tell George she loves him, and she'll be right as rain," Ron explained.

"Or," George said as he pulled a small vile from his pocket. "I could just give her the antidote. I really don't like the idea of forcing myself on anyone. Thank you very much!"

Hermione looked from the bottle to George's face and slumped into the sofa with relief.

"Oh George, I love you," She sighed.

No bubbles came out at all, she was cured.


End file.
